


Of Lazy Mornings and Other Dreams

by theladyofmisthaven



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofmisthaven/pseuds/theladyofmisthaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy mornings in Storybrooke were a rare occurence. It would be a total waste to not enjoy them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lazy Mornings and Other Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get the chance to participate in CS AU Week, vacation and all, but this idea just wouldn't leave my head. So I'm prolonging the AU Week :) This is probably day 4- future in Storybrooke.  
> Thanks captain-k-jones for beta'ing this.:)

It was not the cool breeze moving the lacy curtain that woke her up, nor was it the rays of sunrise creeping into the room through the open window. It was a pair of lips leaving a wet trail on her bare arms, tickling her with warm breath and a delicate caress. It was soft fingertips tracing some unknown pattern on her hip while hiking up her t-shirt. The morning sun warmed her closed eyelids and despite not being an early riser, she once again appreciated that their bedroom windows faced east. It marked a new beginning of sorts.

 

“Good morning” His words whispered in a deep voice against her skin making her shiver in delight. His nose brushed against her cheek lovingly as he moved closer to her. She could feel him pressed into her back, all hard planes for shoulders to...well… His leg tangled itself with her own, little hair teasing her just the way she liked. It was a delicious way to wake up. Stretching arms up, she let out a satisfied sigh smiled to herself sleepily. His hand wound itself over her waist and he pulled her close to his body again, humming wordlessly as he continued to kiss her.

 

“I thought we were going to sleep in today.” Her voice came out a little husky, earning her a little nib.

 

“Well.” he mumbled sultry between kisses, “there’s been a change of plans.” Lips assaulted her exposed neck, his scruff leaving a pleasant burn on the delicate skin. “I woke with the sunrise.” He plant a kiss on her pulsepoint. “Which shouldn't be a surprise.” His tongue traveled down her collarbone as his hand traced the soft material of her grey panties. ”And you, my love, are far more tempting than a few extra hours of sleep.” His fingertips brushed the delicate lace while slowly moving down her legs, teasing.

 

She chuckled as she turned her head to him, too lazy and content to move her whole body. With eyes still closed she kissed his lips softly, a smile still lingering on her lips.

 

“Are you sure, you should be saying that?” Looking at him from her half closed lids, she turned in his arms to lay on her back and spread her legs on the soft quilt.

 

He looked at her a little thrown off, his blue eyes confused.

 

“Why?”

 

She pulled out her hand to trace a finger down the scar on his cheek.

 

“I thought you sailors are a superstitious bunch.” She smirked at him. “You wouldn’t want to jinx our lazy morning, would you?” Her tongue clicked at the last word, making him chuckle.

 

She loved him like this. Bed ruffled hair hanging over his forehead and sticking out in all different angles. His charm necklace hanging from his neck begging her to reach for it and a lazy carefree smile lingering on his lips, dimples in in his cheeks.

 

“Well then.” Smiling deviously, he moved to hover above her.

 

She bit her lips in anticipation and reached for his charms. ”We better take advantage of that extra time we got by not sleeping in.” He whispered sultry as she tug the necklace down, still smiling.

 

“I think we should.” She breathed against his lips. His eyes closed and she could feel him shiver as he tilted his head to kiss her properly. She started to close her own eyes when…

 

“Mommy!!! Daddy!!!” could be heard coming from down the hall. Soon the sound of little footsteps followed.

 

Killian groaned in annoyance as his eyes snapped open.

 

“So much for lazy morning” He mumbled.

 

She laughed out loud.

 

“Told you not to jinx it.”

 

He looked at her with a crooked smile.

 

“Don’t be a tease Swan.”

 

“It’s Jones now, don’t you remember?”

 

A handle on the door began to move causing Killian to quickly move away from her just in time when little Liam opened the door.

 

“Hey there, little lad.” Killian’s voice was cheerful again. His eyes shone as he caught their son jumping on the bed and started to tickle him. Giggles filled the bedroom and Emma’s heart swelled with happiness.

 

She loved lazy mornings like this whether they were spent on sleeping in, playing with Liam, or engaging in some quite pleasant activities with her husband. They reminded her that Happy Endings were possible and dreams do come true. Looking at her two laughing boys, she knew hers did.

 

 


End file.
